


SECRETO | LA CASA DE LAS FLORES

by irohny



Category: La Casa de las Flores | The House of Flowers (TV)
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: "No hay secretos aquí, preciosa."
Relationships: Paulina de la Mora/María José
Kudos: 30





	SECRETO | LA CASA DE LAS FLORES

Paulina tiembla. Inhala y sostiene el aire en sus pulmones.

—Relaja, Pau —suspira María José, besándola donde sabe que le gusta, tocando piel que extraña, palpitando en reconocimiento de la figura de su esposa, su querida y adorada esposa.

—Yo- yo sólo... —tartamudea Paulina, con los ojos cerrados y la piel de gallina allí donde siente los pechos de su esposo. _Esposa_. 

María José lo nota. Sabe. Entiende.   
  
—Sigo siendo yo, cariño. Me conoces. Conoces todo esto —dice, y sigue guiando las manos de Paulina por su cuerpo, sus hombros, sus pechos, su cintura.

Estar desnudas hace que Paulina se sienta mucho más expuesta. Insegura. Sentimiento que desconoce en presencia de José María. _María José._

—No eres el mismo —murmura Paulina y se atreve a mirar.

Los ojos de su _esposa_ la reciben, brillantes y tan verdes como su manzana favorita, familiares y cálidos como los necesita. Y decide que quiere disfrutar. Que hay deseo moviendo sus caderas, que su libido despierta ante el contacto de la piel suave y perfumada, que puede funcionar.

—No hay secretos aquí, preciosa —declara María José, más segura y firme que nunca. Y es todo lo que Paulina siempre quiso—. Anda. Libérate.

Paulina se siente demasiado bien cuando las uñas postizas de su _esposa_ tocan la piel de su cintura, cuando sus pechos se rozan y gimen en voz alta. Besarla le devuelve valor, y una vez más, quiere ser libre, sin secretos ni ataduras.


End file.
